Warrior Kratts
by RachelWillowK2446
Summary: Martin as a young boy was given a prophecy that he would save the Clans one day, and after he gets older the omen begins to unravel. Will he be able to unite the forces of technology and real Creature Powers and save the one thing he learns is the most important? Hopefully, the story is better than Summary.
1. Chapter 1

I slowly pushed the door open, clinging one hand to my bag strap. Was this a good idea? Maybe, maybe not. But I had to get that note! Where was it?

"Welcome," I let out a startled yelp, whipping around. My dreads flew into my eyes, and I blew them up, shaking.

"Who said that?!" I felt my breathing speed up, and begin to back myself towards the door.

"Please. Stay, young twoleg. I just want to talk to you." A cat. I couldn't believe my ears. A cat was talking to me. As if she had been waiting!

"My name is Bluestar. I am a StarClan warrior now, and have an omen. A young male twoleg will save the Clans and his own kind, but it will take years. Are you the one?" I shrugged slowly, still a bit scared.

"What is your name, I mean, now?" Bluestar looked at me, her deep gaze sending a shiver down my spine. I back up again, running straight into a wall.

"M-Martin." I said shakily, my grip on my bag strap tightening.

"Martin. That sounds familiar." Bluestar tipped her head, definitely thinking about something. She stood up from her position, and came up to me, tail erect.

"Firestar!" I swallow hard as another cat, an orange tabby tom, poked his head around the corner of the room.

"Yes?" He asked, then saw me. "Jaypelt!" I grunt, confused. What?! Had that cat just called me Jaypelt?

"So, it is him?" Bluestar demanded in a hushed tone. Firestar nodded, and I swallow.

"Then...why am I here?" I asked. A sudden yowl caused both cats to whip around, question unanswered. Firestar lashed his tail, and it whips me in the face. I yelp, and Bluestar leaps onto the counter next to me.

"Tigerstar." She hissed. Then to me, she said: "Stay there. Hide, because he'll be coming after you next. We're here to protect you, I promise."

"Take this. Take it and hold on to it very tightly." Firestar held a gold chain in his teeth, and as Bluestar yowls a battle warning, I grab it from the tabby tom. He turns to the fight, and I sank down to the floor, hiding between the two cabinets.


	2. Chapter 2

I had no idea how much more I could take. How long was this going to be, would I be stuck here with these ravaging cats forever? A ten-year-old can only deal with so much.

"Martin, Jaypaw, should I say, run." Firestar nudged me, but then backed off as Bluestar's tail whipped a large jug off of the cabinet. I cover my mouth to conceal a loud yelp that was rising in my throat. Freezing cold water poured out onto me, and I throw the jug away, knocking a young tabby tom off his feet.

"GO!" Firestar's hiss was too harsh for me to just sit there. I jump up and run.

The instant I got to the door, Bluestar sprinted up with something caught between her jaws. She reached up onto her hind legs to give it to me, and I pull the door open, slamming it shut before a cat could escape into the dangerous streets.

"Martin!" The teacher. Oh, great. But that was the last of my problems: my Mom was with her. My eyes widen, and I stuff the charm like thing in my pocket before she could see it.

"Mom, don't go in there!" I blocked the door, holding out my arms like a shield. No way was I letting anyone in on what I had just seen, especially my mother. All she had to do was move my arm about an inch, and she pulled the door open.

"It's-" The room was clean, the cats were gone, and everything was back to normal. "-Crazy."

"Hey, look." A sneer from the class made me turn around. Zach. "He peed his pants!"

"It's water!" I screech at him, but the whole class was laughing. Everyone but Aviva.

* * *

><p>I know it's a bit late, for everyone following this thing, but I've been busy. Aaandddd...the thing with "Short"? Please give me a chance. It's not my fault!<p>

CH. 3 coming up in a little while!


	3. Chapter 3

_**10 years Later**_

I groaned, falling back onto my bed. Why was it getting so hard to help animals? Rolling over, I felt something crunch under my arm and sat up.

"What's this?" I mumbled, reaching into my pocket. A charm. The head of a lion with eyes the color of a blade of grass. Its mane was jay striped, instead of a beautiful gold-brown, and it had markings on the back. I rubbed my fingers over the markings, and a sudden memory came to mind. My entire fourth grade class laughing at me for no known reason. Everyone but Aviva and the teacher.

_"It's not funny!" She yelled out on the bus. Everyone was still laughing at me, after the little incident. I held on to te gem and chain that Firestar had given me, closing my eyes to shut out the jeers of my class._

The chain! It had markings too, I remembered. Jumping up more excitedly than I had in weeks, I sprinted out of my room and almost ran face-first into Aviva. She gave an awkward look as I literally climbed on top of Jimmy's refrigerator, reaching up to the shelf above it. The chain.

"Any reason you're in such a hurry, MK?" She asked, but I don't answer.

* * *

><p>Later that night, I felt short of air. Hadn't Koki fixed the A.C. yet? I sneak past the two girls, almost waking J-Z up in the process of unlocking the Tortuga's main door. Instead of going right back inside after I felt better, I watched the fireflies. Blinker landed on my nose.<p>

"Wait-what? Blinker, where are we?" I asked the firefly after a while. He didn't answer. Somehow I had gotten into the woods, way out of range of the Tortuga. Stupid! No Creature-Pod. Blinker flew away suddenly, and I kept walking in the direction I thought home was.

My foot suddenly slipped, and I tumbled into the underbrush and down a steep hill of smoothed out rock. When I hit the ground, I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is it alright?" A small voice asked. I groan, opening my eyes. Four concerned faces peered at me, and I roll over.

"It must be alive." A deeper voice replied. I rub my eyes with a fist, sitting up.

"Clear the den! It lives!" The smaller voice was coming from a young cat, and she scrabbled to hide behind a much older, blind looking tabby. He sat down, licking hs front paw as if he were thinking.

"Are you here for a purpose?" He asked. I shook my head furiously, thinking for a moment that I was going berserk. Then it hit me. I pull the chain and gem from my pocket, laying them down in front of the tom.

* * *

><p>"Lionblaze, you should come see this. Tell me what it is." A whole bunch of other cats had gathered in front of the little patch of brambles that was covering me, staring with curiosity. A gold-brown tom was the only one that was brave enough to come close.<p>

"That's it! That is the thing Firestar called a 'Charm'! In my dream." Lionblaze yelped. I grab it before he can pick it up, stuffing it in my pocket.

"No. No, no, no, no, no. You can't do this to me, you can't! I'm sick of being the crazy one. Let me out of here, now!" I didn't even think, didn't even try to let the cats calm me down. It caught me by surprise when a smaller she-cat leaped on my head, nearly clawing my hair out. She _did_ manage to knock me out again, though.

* * *

><p>"Jaypaw, get up!" A demanding mew and clawless slap by my eye jolted me out of sleep, and I sit up straight, yowling loudly.<p>

"What the-whoa, bad. Bad! I'm asleep. Yeah, I'm losing it." I mutter to myself. Instead of hands, I had paws. Four of them. And a tail.

"You are not losing it. Stand up tall, hind legs." I did as the cat in front of me said, and fell forwards instantly. She caught me before my chin could crash into the ground, pushing me back up gently.

"Once a twoleg, always a twoleg. Humph." She grunts. "Use your tail."

"Ivypool, what in StarClan's name are you doing?" The orange cat from before stalked into the area.

"Oh-but I thought Bramblestar said _I_ could train it, Lionblaze!" Ivypool whines.

"_Him_, Ivy. You could train _him_. And he said the four of us could, not just you." Lionblaze replied.

"Aw," Ivypool stamped the ground with an angry paw.


	5. Chapter 5

Three days. The gang had to notice something was weird. But no one acted like anything was wrong. Even Aviva, the one who almost always noticed something, seemed oblivious to the fact that Martin was not only missing, but had no way of contact.

"Jimmy, can you _please_ tell me what is going on?!" It was jus the two of us in the HQ, the girls had gone to the city to get supplies for one of Aviva's new inventions.

"Whaddaya mean, Chris? Nothing's going on. You're the one acting weird. Although something's missing." J-Z isn't exactly the one should have consulted, but he was the only one there.

"Can't you see that this is completely wrong?! Martin's been gone for three whole days, and no one even noticed the first day!" I nearly screeched, giving a facepalm when Jimmy stare at me in surprise.

"Martin?" He started to say something else, but a frantic scrabbling at the main entrance made us both jump.

"Openopenopen!" A yowl of fear rose up, and the both of us slowly advance towards the door.

"What do you think it is?" I asked.

"I think it's a lunatic. Whatever it is, it can talk." Jimmy picked up a canoe paddle as if it were a sword or gun.

"Chris!" I thought I heard my name, and reach to lower the "weapon" in my friend's hand.

"Chris, don't!" Instead of a ravaging freak or a bear, it was a cat, with something limp draped over his shoulders. Those eyes, deep blue.

"Chris...Help Ivypool, please." I yell out, my breath freezing and my entire body going stiff.

* * *

><p>And he hit the floor with a <em>THUD<em>.

"Oh, come on!" That voice sounded familiar, that was for sure.

"Jimmy, it's me! Martin. I'm a cat! Now-help my friend, please. Get Aviva!" Martin. Martin, Martin. The name did ring a bell. I gasp as realization struck me, then pick up the limp cat from Martin's shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lo que el-Oh, Dios mío! Un gato! ¿Está bien, ¿qué pasó? Oh, es la pierna. Pobrecita!" I sat down on my haunches, watching from the shadows as Aviva instantly got into her sixth sense of care.

"She got into a fight." I whisper, only loud enough for Aviva to hear. She spun around n her heel faster than I could blink, eyes wide.

"Down here, 'Viva. It's me." I finally got over the fear of her hitting me from shock, and jumped up onto the main table right next to Ivypool. The she-cat groaned, not knowing how much pain she really was in.

"I tried to stop the bear, but he was to fast for Ivy to dodge those killer claws." I said.

"Martin, how-?"

* * *

><p>After a long story, a bit of worry, and a few introductions, the only one that didn't believe that this was happening was Koki. She was the only one that couldn't understand a single mew from mine nor Jaypaw's mouth.<p>

"I can't hear anything. That cat ain't Martin." Koki said for the hundredth time.

"Fine," I huffed, going to sit next to my apprentice. He gave a longing look to the brown twoleg, his hears folding back in pity.

"I just don't get it. We were like a family." He said later that same night. The twolegs had let us sit outside, me in a soft thing much like a nest, Jaypaw in what he called a _hammock_. We gazed at the stars, my mind in the distance.

"Ivy, is your chest better?" Jaypaw rolled over onto his stomach to look down at me, and I flinch at the thought of my wound. It had been a long time since I'd had such a fight, so long that I had forgotten what pain was like.

"The scratches are getting a little better, but my neck is still sore and burning from that pulp your twoleg put on it." I reply.

"My _human_, Ivy. And that's antibiotic cream. It stops infection." He snapped the word _human_, indicating that I'd made a mistake.

"Oh."

"Sorry. I just get a little-protective-over Aviva sometimes."


	7. Chapter 7

"Chris, why didn't we know he was gone?" I asked, shoving Chris in the arm as we stare at the two cats, tails entwining. I could hear Ivypool purring from here, her scar halfway across her chest.

"I don't know, 'Viva. I was the only one that realized anything was different because he's my brother." Chris replied, his hand slipping into mine.

"I hope whatever he has to do gets done and fast." I say. Chris nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Ivypool was still asleep as I slipped out to get some air, watching the sun rise at the rim of the Tortuga. Dang, did I miss this place! But I had a mission.<p>

_One cat, all Clans. Twolegs and Warriors must join to stop a danger facing them all..._I closed my eyes, listening to Bramblestar's words in the back of my head. _With poisoned Ivy and a blazing Tiger, the Jay can conquer all_.

Who the heck could the tiger he was talking about be? And _poison?_ I didn't want Ivypool to die, even with a prophecy in her name!


End file.
